High school pains
by Kushinaxminatogurl
Summary: [ my first fanfic} Sakura, she the average high school girl, good friends and grades.what would happen when two sexy Uchiha twins get throw her way? Will she make it threw high school sane? Itachi x Sakura and etc..
1. They arrive

THIS IS MY FIRST HIGH-SCHOOL FIC SO, IF THERE'S ANY ERRORS, DON'T KILL ME ㈸5JUST PLEZZZZZZ LEAVE A REVIEW.

* * *

It was the average day, at hidden leaf high for Sakura, she was in home room reading her favorite manga, when her best friend Ino, the gossip queen, came bursting threw the class room.

"SAKURA!, YOU'LL NEVER GUESS WHAT I JUST FOUND OUT!"Ino shouted, looking of out of breath.

"Ino, calm down and breath"Sakura said with caution

. "Sakura* wheeze* just heard*wheeze* two new students*wheeze*are coming today" Ino said restlessly.

"Ok,cool but that nothing, to get worked up over"Sakura said calmly

"FOREHEAD, LISTEN GOOD AND HARD, THEY AREN'T JUST ANY NEW STUDENTS, THEY ARE ITACHI AND SASUKE UCHIHA" Ino squealed

"Oh, you mean the twin heir's to the Uchiha company and fortune" Sakura grunted [Still very annoyed with the "FOREHEAD" comment].

"Yes and we have class with them next, so you might want fix your hair,face and personality" Ino trying her best ,to be sincere.

Before Sakura got the chance to get Ino, back the bell rang. "Sorry, forehead will just continue our conversation later",later has she walk to her seat.

~dammit, Ino-pig , I can't wait until to get you back...who does she is think she is...AND MY FOREHEAD IS NOT THAT BIG...~Sakura's thoughts were interrupted when her lazy teacher came into classroom EARLY with I would assume are the two new students Ino mentioned .

Kakashi [their teacher] is the average Male height, natural white/gray hair. He at least in his late 20s if not early 30s. Ohh, I almost forgot he wears a mask that cover everything, but his right eye and headband with the hidden leaf high symbol on it. Also rumor is he's a secret pervert, but than again this is coming from Ino, so who knows if that's the truth. let's move on-

"Hello, class-

"EEEEEHHHHH! YOUR EARLY SENSEI AND WHO THE HELL ARE THEY! " Naruto interrupt

"MAYBE IF YOU KEPT YOUR DAMN MOUTH SHUT, WE KNOW WHO HELL THEY ARE!" A very pissed off Kiba yelled.

while Kiba and Naruto were in screaming match, Sakura eye's drifted off them to the new boy's. They were both very attractive, Sakura could already tell this was going to be an interesting day.

* * *

I hope you liked it leave a review don't be to harsh I'm still new at this-bye till next time-/-/


	2. What my name?

Ok moving on with chapter 2 ㈴2 Recap: the twins show up to class, and everyone is wonder what type of people they are.

* * *

sakura pov:

Wow!

Know I understand why Ino got so excited early. they are Hot, but I wonder why such rich people are doing at hidden leaf. Don't get me wrong hidden leaf is a nice private School,but I was a rich billionaire I probably wouldn't send my children here, this is kind private school where they let anyone in, take Naruto for . that might have been too harsh, but it's true... he's a bigger idiot than kiba!

[Ending pov]

"Class, class settle down" kakashi sensei said with an extremely lazy expression as usual.

"..."

"Good, now that's done and over, let me introduce youall to our two new students Itachi and sasuke Uchiha please show them respect as you do with your other classmates, so before we start class do you two want to sharing something about yourself, with the class"

"..."sasuke just stared at class. It pretty obvious he wasn't going say anything,but then Itachi and sakura eyes met. For sakura it felt like time was standing in place when her jade green eyes met his dark mysterious eyes, but then at that very moment he open his mouth.

"what is your name? and did you dye your hair like that? or is natural because of some weird heredity gene" he said with a amused face.

~I'm in shocked 1: no one has ever had the balls to ask me such a thing since, I punched Naruto in face last year for asking me a similar question and 2: why in the world would someone of his status even glance at me and 3: WHY THE HELL DID HE SAY THAT OF ALL THINGS ON HIS FIRST DAY AT A NEW SCHOOL?!...OMG WHY IS EVERYONE STARING AT ME~sakura thought Everyone in class turned to sakura.

at that moment, sakura felt like dying, because she couldn't remember her name!

"..."

"..."

"..."

"sakura you idiot, say something already"Ino whisperd, which sakura made a mentaly note to thank her later.

"huh...sak...kkk..uraaaa"sakura could hear her classmates laugh and Ino facepalmed at her expense.

"Well,sak...kkk..uraaaa you still haven't answer my question" Itachi smirked

~this asshole~sakura thought, while her confidants slowly returned.

"Well, if you most know it's as you put it 'some weird heredity gene'. And what about your eyes, are they contacts"

before Itachi could speak, she cut him off.

"or is it 'some weird heredity gene'?"

~Not bad~Itachi thought

"touche"[A/N. sorry I don't know to make the 'e' with line on top]Itachi smirked.

* * *

What you guy's think? leave a review so I know what to add or fix. ~till next time~;)


	3. WHAT HELL IS SO FUNNY!

chapter three I tried to make it longer i hope you guys like

* * *

"EHHHHHHH! WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU FLIRTING WITH MY SAKURA-CHAN" Naruto shouted like the idiot he is.

At that moment, Sakura chucked her history book at him, causing him to fall out of his chair.

"SHUT THE HELL UP NARUTO, AND MIND YOUR BUSINESS BEFORE I REALLY HURT YOU!" enraged Sakura shouted.

"Sakura-Chan" That was the last thing Naruto said before passing out.

"Kiba and Sia take Naruto to the school infirmary again" Kakashi said complete unfazed by what just happed, because this was 'normal' for Naruto to be carried the nurse.

Kiba and Sia rose from their seats and drag Naruto out of class.

"Moron" Sakura mumbled under her breath.

"Ok, well now that's done over with, Itachi and Sasuke go find somewhere sit" Kakashi sighed.

Itachi took the seat that was exactly next to Sakura and Sasuke sat in the back with Hinata. During class, Itachi would grin at Sakura, which rather irritated her but then at same time it did not because, Sakura whole face would turn cherry red and she would have to look away from him. To make matters even worst he would try to start conversation/flirt with her and she would have to tell him to 'shut up' or tried to block him out. Sakura could not pay attention anymore and was counting the seconds until the bell would ring and would be free from this madness.

( ting, ting, ting)

"Finally, I'm free" Sakura said getting ready to sprint to the door when…

"Sakura, before go I've noticed you have the same class as Itachi" Kakashi said.

~Oh no**…~**Sakura thought (sweat dropped)

"Yeah, yeah Kakashi sensei you see I'm going to be late for science and Orochimaru sensei doesn't like tardiness" Sakura trying her best to change subject, which made Itachi chuckle at the events taking place before him.

"Good then it's settle you will be Itachi's tour guide until he gets a feel of the school landscape, as punishment for the stunt you and Naruto pulled in the beginning of class" Kakashi smirked under his mask.

~Itachi need someone to show him around and Sakura can't keep chucking things at Naruto even if he's annoying, this way I can kill two birds with one stone~ Kakashi thought to himself.

"WHA, WHAT"

"Sakura you really need to get that stuttering problem fixed"

Itachi whispered in her ear sending shivers down her spine, at that moment Sakura did not really want to move but she knew had to because she will not give him the satisfaction of her catering to his whims.

"Yeah, whatever we're going to be late, if we don't go now" Sakura said with her face turning apple red.

**[IN DAT HALLWAY]**

Hidden leaf hallways were always filled with joy and laughter from students, but today it was as quite has as a mouse because everyone wanted to see the guy who made Sakura go dumb during class. Yes, Sakura has a reputation but it was not bad or anything its just she know for her strong personality and killer look's. Guys wanted her as their girlfriend; in fact, here comes the ringleader of her fan club now

"SAKURA, YOUR LOOKING MIGHTY YOUTHFUL TODAY, THE SPRING TIME OF YOUFULNESS IS UPON US," Rock Lee announce to whole student body in hallway.

Sakura faced palmed and Itachi was on verger of laughing his ass off, because of lee bushy eyebrows, his anime like eyes and bowl hair cut.

~, he has no style what-so-ever~ Itachi smiled

"Are all of the students here crazy?"

Sakura was going to answer him but was cut off.

"No, bushy brow a crazy boy and Tobi is a good boy, right Sakura"

"Yes, Tobi you're a good boy" Sakura said trying to be sincere, but out nowhere Tobi grabbed Sakura boobs cause mass blood loss in the hallway and Itachi to burst out laughing. Sakura still being in shock did say anything for 5 sec, but then took a deep long breath, and then she EXPLODES.

"TOBI YOU LITTLE SHIT, I'LL RIP OUR BALLS OFF! (Itachi holding her back) GET THE FUCK OFF ME ITACHI AND LET ME MURDER HIM!" Sakura was in killer mode.

"Sakura at least ask him why he did it and Tobi if you want live I suggest you run now as fast you can" Itachi said while struggling against her, sudden super human strength.

"It wasn't my fault Naruto made me do it (he lied XD)!" Tobi ran for life.

"WHEN I SEE, THAT RAMEN EATING FREAK, I WILL KILL HIM ON THE SPOT," Sakura screamed.

"N, nn, no sakkkura, pleased don't" Hinata came running out nowhere, with an amused Sasuke right behind her.

"You saw the whole thing?" Itachi asked Sasuke while Hinata was pleading for Sakura not kill her crush.

"Hn" Sasuke smirked

"It was you wasn't it" Itachi smirked and whispered so Sakura would not hear him.

Sasuke nodded.

"Maybe twin telepathy does existed" Itachi and Sasuke smirked.

"WHAT THE HELL IS SO FUNNY!?" she ask the two boys who shook their head 's 'no'.

"ITACHI LET'S GO, NOW" Sakura dragged Itachi all the way to science class.

* * *

Will Sakura kill Naruto? maybe. You guy's will have to wait till next time (plezzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!1 leave a review so I know what build on)


	4. Sakura?

**Hey, guy i know i haven't updated in while and i'm sorry, but i have school too. oh Sakuralove12374 thanks for the reminder. meriamdz for your advice and sakura Hatsu for the up lefting reviews.**

**DISCLAMIR: i own nothing but this plot **

* * *

"Sakura, I'm sorry," Itachi, pouted

"Sorry. You are sorry. Ha-ha, do not make me laugh. I done being you tour guided, so go bother someone else…you… _jerk_," With that said, she left Itachi alone and speechless in front of the school's main building.

Sakura has it had up to here with Itachi bullshit. She hardly knew the person but she knew that she wanted nothing to do with him. All day he was the cause of her pain and frustrations. For example during biology-her favorite subject- he made a fool out of her by contradicting everything she said. To make things worse a Orochimaru sensei (a.k.a the snake pedophile) praised him for it and scold her to be more like him. Oh how could she forget during gym class they had to do this thing called to 'Beep test' (a complete waste of time if you her) and he beat her best record of 18. In addition, when Guy sensei called him over to speak of his possibly future on the track team, he 'accidentally' rammed into Sakura causing her to trip and rip her gym shorts on bleachers, raveling her Victoria's secret white laced panties. Once again, there was a mass blood loss in the boy population.

So all she wanted, was to go home and never come back to school again. Knowingly that would be impossible because her dream of becoming a successful Doctor so, best thing for her do is suck up what little pride she left and just go with.

"This is going to be a painful annoying school year" she sighed.

* * *

Itachi was frustrated.

He come home so frustrated that he didn't he bother to start on his home work or eat his favorite food Dango -that-really-was-a-desert-but-ate-it-after-school-anyway-, which gave great confusion to all the maids and butlers. Even Sasuke was somewhat shocked at his brother's sudden change in routine.

"I wonder what happen to the young master, at school today," One of house cleaners whispered to another.

"Master Sasuke did you and Master Itachi have an ok first day?" One brave maid dared to ask.

"Hn" Sasuke grunted which in Uchiha translation; fine.

"Itachi?" Sasuke said.

"I'm fine" Itachi said while heading upstairs to his room and totally ignoring to questionable looks he was given.

**[ITACHI'S ROOM]**

Itachi's room was more like a studio apartment, than it was room. The color scheme was red and black, you be lucky to find any other color in his room. His bed had it own section that had two small stairs you, needed to climb reach it. The rest of his room is split in neatly designed section; the arcade part that held almost held every game and system known to man; his clothing area where kept clothes and where he neatly laid out his outfit for the next day; let us not forget his tech area, where his computers and stuff was held. Top it all off he had his own master bathroom.

Itachi at that moment was not at any of his other section. He was laying across his bed in deep thought about how his first day and a certain pinketta whose has caught his attention.

Itachi's first day did not go as expect, it was suppose to be easy. He had planed to use his charm and good looks to win over all of teachers and steel the hearts of almost (let not forget about Sasuke's fan girls) every female in the school. However, his plan was of flaw because of _her_. She was the only one who did not fall for his undeniable charm, the same charm that go him and Sasuke a chance to ago average school for once and have an almost average teenage social life.

She read him like book, which made her the third person in existences, to be able too. Itachi did not know wither to be happy that another person will be able to understand him or completely pissed that yet another person was able to read him. Sakura a girl with pink unusual hair, was making his head hurt, but he did not mind after some closely evaluation, he was able to come the conclusion that he wanted her. She was rare sight to him, which made him irritated at the fact he barely knew her, but motivated him to find out more about her and possibility make her his in the near future.

Nevertheless, for now he needed help. The help of a man that get any women. No. he is able make women beg him to make honest women out of themselves by just looking at them. Unfortunately, this particular man is also a bit of a pain in the ass, but if he was going to get her to change her mind about him, he needed the best of the best.

Itachi pulled out his cell phone and scrolled threw his contacts, until he found the right one.

"Hey, Shisui I need-"

"About time you came to me for girl problems! Wait it is girl problems right? Or are you finally _coming out_! I'll be right over baby cousin!"

"*Sigh*"

"_Maybe this wasn't such a good idea," _Itachi thought.

* * *

Sakura was alone.

Sakura's parents travel a lot because of work and often have to leave her alone. Which left her more then she like to admit lonely and sad, but she would never ever in her life, tell her parents that because they would worry about her even more.

There she was lying on her pink bed in her pink and white themed room. Her room average nothing too big nothing too small it fit her perfectly. She loved every detail about her room it was her freedom from the world. Sakura was about close eyes when her phone began to vibrate.

"Ino. What do you want?"

"So, Forehead how was you day with the sex god himself, Itachi Uchiha" She said with astonishment.

"He's a pain in the ass, Pig, I don't like him, I don't know, and I don't want to know him" she retorted.

"Slow down forehead and tell me what happen"

Sakura spent 20 mins to an hour explaining (mostly ranting on) on her day with Itachi went.

"Wow Forehead your cruel, the guy was nothing but nice and playful to you and you know what I think you're jealous and you finally met your match. To top it off your scared, but your strong like your forehead so man up and apologize"

Sakura took a moment and taught about Ino said and for lack a better word, was surprised that the blond was able to say something so smart and deep (deep as she will ever probably be)

"Pig, I guess you're ri-"

"Now call him, and before you 'I don't know his number' I knew it and will gladly share it with you" She sang

"But how-"

"I got it from Kiba who asked Naruto who bugged Tenten who tackled Neji who glared Sasuke and got the number from him" Ino said cheerful.

"Um, that…that's convenient" Sakura said doubtfully.

"But here goes nothing" she said slyly

"GOOD LUCK, FOREHEAD AND DON'T YOU DARE FORGET THE SHARE EVRY DETAIL ABOUT IT TOMMORRW, BECAUSE ME AND THE REST OF GIRLS WILL BE WAITING SAKURA EVEN IF WE HAVE TO JUMP YOU!"

"O.K, ok, calm down Ino before you have a heart attack" Sakura laughed.

With that said Ino hung up and left Sakura alone to make the call. She dialed his number and as phone rung, she felt butterflies in her stomach.

"Itachi" His deep voice was like melting chocolate in her ear.

"Hi…."

* * *

"Look Shisui, Itachi is trying to get know her not fuck her…_yet_" Sasuke said with a smirk, while Shisui fell on floor laughing.

"Really. Sasuke. I wonder how mother would feel when she founds out one of her son's is a big pervert" Itachi smiled and Shisui, laughed even harder at the brother antics.

"Hn" Uchiha translations; you would not dare.

Itachi was about to respond when his phone went off.

"Damn…Itachi"

"Hi, Itachi" Itachi stiffened; he knew that sweet voice anywhere.

"Sakura?"

* * *

**Hey guys I hope you dude and dudettas like my forth chapter. I know for a fact i have a view bugs here there and please feel free to share thoughs, ideas, and questions. BUT DON'T BE TOO HARSH I'M ONLY HUMAN, I THINK. **

**Naruto: yeah be nice**

**Sasuke: Shut up dobe**

**Naruto: TEME!**

**Temari: when will i get to say something**

**me: soon now all of you go away.**

**Sasuke: gladly**

**Naruto: get back here TEME!( chase after him)**

**Temari: fine**

**me:*sigh***


End file.
